Corey Summers- Chapter Four: Corey at Camp
Corey was starting to enjoy Camp Half-Blood. He got along well with the Apollo Cabin and Jimmy. Archery, monster training, trying not to get chopped into little pieces during sword fighting: Corey loved it. He trained with the Apollo Cabin in most of the activities, they were good at archery and terrible at sword fighting, like Corey. His first Friday at Camp, they had Capture the Flag. The Hermes Cabin was allied with Apollo, Poseidon, Athena, Iris, Hercules, and Thantos. There was only one member in the Thantos Cabin, a girl named Amy. Jimmy helped Corey put on his armor, and told him the basic rules of the game, "Try not to kill anybody, and for the love of Zeus, don't die during your first game." Jimmy did not have much confidence in Corey's ability. Corey was put on defense with some of the Hermes Cabin and Amy. Corey was given blunted arrows, which would incapacitate but not kill. The game began, and Corey decided to perch in a tree, giving him a better view of the area. Corey was fairly smart, and he thought he knew his teams plan: send one large, diversionary squad up the middle of the forest, and two smaller groups would attack from the sides. The two small groups were led by Percy and Annabeth, the counselor of the Athena Cabin. The other team was less organized, but still formidable. He climbed higher and found he could see most of the forest. Soon, he noticed a large group of campers from the opposing team stealthily approaching the flag, unseen by the defenders. Corey let out a cry as he released an arrow from his bow. It took out the leader of the group, and alerted the defenders to the group's presence. They rushed into battle, as Corey continued to rain a hail of arrows down on the opposing team. They were quickly subdued. Just then, Amy, who Corey noticed had not been with the defenders, appeared seemingly out of nowhere with the other teams flag. A horn sounded, and the game was over. Corey climbed out of the tree and ran over too Amy. "How did you do that?" he asked. "I'm a daughter of Thantos; I can open up doorways to the underworld and travel through them at a quicker speed then normal travel. Good job taking out the attackers, you pretty much won us the game there." replied Amy. Corey was about to reply when he noticed a deer running through the woods. It was pure white, and the quickest and lightest-of-foot Corey had ever seen. He felt drawn to it, and ran into the woods after it. "Where are you going?" Amy yelled after him. Corey did not reply, and kept following the deer. Not long after, Amy appeared out of the ground next to him and started running with him. "I said, what are you doing?" "Following the deer." He replied. "What deer?" she asked, confused. "The snow white deer that ran through the woods right next to us. Didn't you see it?" he asked. "No." she said. "Wait, stay here. From what I can tell from the tracks, it seems to be slowing down. I'm going to find it." He said. "I'm not leaving you. There are plenty of monsters out here and you are new." she stated, firmly. "Fine, but be quiet." He said, his voice now a whisper. They stealthily tracked the animal through the woods. Amy could not keep up with Corey's pace and stay silent because of her inexperience at tracking. So, she had to keep opening up doors to the Underworld, which was surprisingly quiet. Finally, they saw it in the middle of a clearing. "Well, are you going to shoot it or not?" Amy whispered. "No. It’s special, can't you feel that?" he replied, keeping his voice down. He crept to spot where the deer was not facing, and snuck toward it, not making a sound. He was so stealthy, he got close enough he could touch it before the deer noticed he was there. It raised its head, but did not run as a deer normally would. Instead, it turned around and faced Corey. Then, to Corey's surprise, it spoke: "Hello, my son." said the deer in a female voice. Except it was no longer a deer. Before Corey's eyes, it changed from a deer to a woman, about 30 years old, in a silver ghillie suit that somehow blended in perfectly with the surroundings. "I have not seen you in a long time. However, I bring dire news: The Teumessian fox has reformed and if it is not stopped, it will not cease destroying both mortals and demigods. If anyone can stop this beast, it is you, Corey Summers, son of Artemis." With that, the goddess of the Hunt vanished before Corey's eyes. Because the Fates have a flair for dramatics, the entire Camp had somehow made it to the clearing and had witnessed the encounter. "Hail Corey Summers, son of Artemis, goddess of the hunt and the moon, previously the eternal maiden." said Chiron, with a grave look on his face. Corey Summers-Chapter Five: Oracular Advice Category:Corey Summers Category:Chapter Page